The present invention relates to improvements of a fitting structure for a steering wheel mechanism which is equipped to a dashboard in boat, ship, or any other vehicle.
According to the conventional method for fitting a steering wheel mechanism to the dashboard, a casing of a steering wheel shaft is secured to the dashboard from the exterior, and thereafter works for fitting and adjusting other relating mechanisms including an operational power transmission mechanism to be connected with the steering wheel shaft must be carried out in a very narrow space of a reverse side of the dashboard. Therefore, there are difficulties in the above works.
Furthermore, a change of a fitting angle also causes inconvenience in works, because the whole steering wheel mechanism must be disassembled and then again assembled with the desired angle thereof.